Little Girl under the Rain
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga Day 4 : Timeslip!AU] Negeri antah-berantah yang membuatnya melihat, memperhatikan, dan diam-diam mengagumi kegigihan sosok masa lalu gadis kecil yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai Kagura./RnR?


**Little Girl under the Rain.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc, super maksa dan gak masuk akal, dan au ah gelap. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dedicated for #pasirjingga and #OkiKagu Week.**_

 _ **Day 4 : Timeslip!AU.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ...**_

 **.**

* * *

Dia terlihat begitu kecil. Mengenakan jaket kuning dan payung dalam genggamannya. Berdiri sendirian sambil menatap langit. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya, namun sinar matanya menunjukkan keyakinan.

Keyakinan bahwa suatu hari nanti … keluarganya pasti akan kembali.

Meski terkadang sinar matanya menunjukkan keraguan yang sama besarnya dengan keyakinannya.

Ini kelima kalinya Sougo tersesat di tempat ini. Setiap dia melewati Yorozuya, dirinya akan berakhir di sini. Negeri antah-berantah yang membuatnya melihat, memperhatikan, dan diam-diam mengagumi kegigihan sosok masa lalu gadis kecil yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai Kagura.

Kagura yang bekerja di Yorozuya Gin-chan dan numpang tidur di rumah kontrakan yang berada di atas kedai Otose. Yang dianggap anak angkat oleh Sakata Gintoki dan Shimura Shinpachi. Penyuka _sukonbu_ dan satu-satunya _heroine_ yang suka muntah.

Tapi dia tidak mendekat. Hanya berdiri di tempat tersembunyi dan ikut menunggu. Menunggu kapan gadis itu lelah dan akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya ... sendiri.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sana?"

Atensinya bisa melihat ketegangan di tubuh kecil gadis bersurai vermilion yang tengah duduk di tangga besar itu.

Masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Menunggu keluarganya pulang di bawah hujan.

Sougo tahu itu, tapi dia tak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin menyapa karena lelah jika hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berjalan santai menghampiri Kagura kecil yang sudah berdiri dan memandangnya bingung dengan sikap siaga.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Suara gadis itu masih begitu lucu dan masih terdengar polos.

Sougo menuruni satu tangga dan duduk di sana. Ia menengadahkan kepala melihat Kagura yang masih berdiri.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu aku siapa?"

Mendengar itu membuat Kagura menaikkan kesiagaannya. Dia mencoba melihat ke dalam manik _crimson_ pria asing di depannya. Dia terlihat tidak berbahaya, tapi entah kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat menyebalkan. Apa hanya perasaannya saja, ya? Karena sampai beberapa waktu berlalu, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak bernafsu pada anak kecil sepertimu jika itu yang kau pikirkan," ujar Sougo sedikit kesal dengan tatapan Kagura yang menyelidik. Padahal dia sudah dalam mode baik hati. Apa wajahnya masih terlihat sadis?

" _Sepertimu_ , apa maksudnya itu!?" entah kenapa dia merasa tersinggung.

Kemudian Sougo menunjuk ke arah dada Kagura. Gadis itu langsung menunduk melihat dadanya sendiri. Kagura mengerucut sebal, sepertinya dia mengerti apa maksud Sougo.

"Lihat saja nanti, _aru yo_! Punyaku akan bertumbuh seperti punya mami, _aru_! Dan kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengejekku!" seru Kagura marah.

Sougo ingin tertawa, tapi dia tahan.

"Bercanda. Kemarilah, coba ceritakan padaku kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini," bujuk Sougo.

Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut lucu, Kagura menuruti kata Sougo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu mereka, _aru_ ," ujar Kagura. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Kenapa kau menunggunya?" tanya Sougo lagi. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hanya bergumam tak jelas. Mungkin dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah sudahlah. Jangan diceritakan kalau kau tidak mau," timpal Sougo. Kagura langsung menoleh padanya. Menunjukkan binar terima kasih karena sudah mengertinya.

Sougo meringis dalam hati melihat itu. Usianya mungkin masih lima tahun, tapi kehidupannya jauh lebih berat dari Sougo. Dulu dirinya memang kehilangan ayah dan ibunya, tapi masih ada sang kakak yang menemani. Sementara Kagura ... dia kehilangan semuanya. Ah, tentu masih ada sang ibu, tapi ... rasanya tetap kurang bukan?

Kemudian Sougo menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu pelan. "Kau kuat ya?"

Kagura menggeleng. "Aku tidak kuat. Kalau aku kuat, aku pasti bisa menghentikan Kamui dan Papi agar tidak pergi."

Benar, ketika pertama kali dia tersesat di sini, pemandangan pertama yang menyapa Sougo adalah Kagura yang tengah mencegah Kamui pergi. Laki-laki berkepang itu bahkan mengatakan kalimat yang menurutnya kejam bagi seorang adik. Apalagi dengan keadaan sang ibu yang sedang sakit. Sougo menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik poni rambutnya.

Lalu ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kagura. Ia membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam rangkulannya. Betapa dia bisa merasakan kerapuhan tubuhnya dan kekuatan batinnya.

" _Onii-_ chan?" beo Kagura. Dia tidak tahu nama laki-laki asing itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya " _Onii-_ chan".

Bibir Sougo berkedut mendengar panggilan barunya dari Kagura. Padahal biasanya dia akan memanggilkan _'kuso gaki'_ atau _'do-s yaro'_. Mungkin dia bisa menceritakannya pada Kagura di Edo nanti.

"Sepertinya hujan akan terus turun. Kau juga sudah terlalu lama di sini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Sougo.

Kagura menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Mereka belum pulang, _aru_."

"Itu benar. Tapi jika kau sakit, kau tidak akan bisa menyambut mereka." Kagura terdiam. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Sougo.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang," gumamnya. Ia berdiri diikuti Sougo. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sougo. "Aku pulang dulu, _Onii_ -chan."

"Tunggu, _China_ —" Sougo segera mengatupkan bibir begitu nama panggilan itu keluar. Mungkin yang di depannya memang gadis _China_ yang dikenalnya, tapi gadis itu tidak akan paham apa maksud panggilannya itu.

" _China_? Siapa?"

Sougo mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "A-ah maksudku, tunggu aku. Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu, _aru_. Aku berani pulang sendiri," tolak Kagura halus.

Tanpa kata pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk. Masing-masing tangannya ia selipkan di bawah bahu Kagura. Mengangkatnya hingga kaki gadis kecil itu tidak menapak tanah.

"Uwwaaahh ... apa yang kau lakukan, _aru ka_!?" seru Kagura terkejut merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Sougo tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau cukup berat juga, ya. Biar kugendong kau sampai rumah." Setelah itu Sougo memposisikan kaki Kagura yang satu di depan dan yang lain di belakang. Tangan kecil gadis itu melingkari leher Sougo. Sementara tangan kiri Sougo melingkari pinggul Kagura guna menahan gadis itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa sudah nyaman?" tanya Sougo. Ia masih mencari posisi yang pas untuk menggendong Kagura. Tangan lainnya yang bebas memegang payung Kagura.

"Hu'um," jawab Kagura kaku.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sougo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Kagura membiarkan dirinya terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Sougo. Sudah lama dia tidak digendong seperti ini. Secara alami sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajahnya. Senyuman yang sudah jarang ia keluarkan, kecuali ketika ayahnya pulang.

Kagura meletakkan kepala kecilnya di pundak Sougo. "Terima kasih, _Onii-_ chan," katanya senang.

Sougo tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, coba panggil aku _Sadist_." Ia merasa aneh ketika gadis itu mengucapkan _Onii_ -chan. Dia lebih nyaman panggilan Kagura yang biasanya.

" _Sadist_?"

"Ya, sepert itu," desah Sougo puas.

" _Sadist_!" ulang Kagura. Sepertinya gadis itu juga lebih suka memanggil pemuda tak dikenalnya itu dengan sebutan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Err … apa ini bisa dibilang time slip? Ulululuu~ aku bingung. Yo wes talah yaaa … tak gawe sak ono'e /ngomong apa kamu/

Ada bagian yang ga nyambung kah? Judulnya gak nyambung ya? Oh iya ... aku lupa jaket yg dipake Kagura itu warnanya apaan. Maap yah kalo salah. Seingetku sih kuning, tapi kalo salah ... yaaahhh puk puk /dor. Dan aku juga kurang tahu Kagura pas ditinggal Mas Kamui itu umur berapa. Ada yang tau gak?

Makasih ya yang udah baca, follow, review, sama favo ceritaku. Aku telhalu sumpah :')

Ah udah dulu deh. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Babayo do fanfict-ku berikutnyaaa ^^

Hana Kumiko :*


End file.
